


little devils

by 93percent



Series: this moment, in this lifetime [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, even tho they're the devil's spawns, pink sausage are the cutest in this fic, they're also only 6?, yes little jihoon and little woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93percent/pseuds/93percent
Summary: sungwoon tries babysitting once without daniel





	little devils

**Author's Note:**

> jihoon & woojin are only 6 in this

"are you sure you can't accompany me tomorrow?" sungwoon asks his boyfriend, or more like whines.

"i'm really sorry, hyung," daniel sighs, carding his fingers through sungwoon's soft hair. "you know i would but i've already made plans with seongwoo."

seeing how the pout on his older boyfriend doesn't leave his face, daniel leans down and gives it a quick peck.

"okay..." sungwoon lets out a long breath of air, trying to clear his mind from any negative thoughts. he just needs to keep drilling into his head that he is doing this for jisung and for the money.

"i'm pretty sure the kids won't be so bad." he adds 'right?' as an afterthought because he is honestly not so sure.

"of course!" daniel immediately says and that made sungwoon squint his eye because his boyfriend only ever replies immediately when he's lying. "jihoon and woojin are the sweetest kids ever."

"are you just saying that?"

"no, i'm not!" daniel adamantly denies and adds, "plus, i'm certain the kids will love you. trust me, hyung."

sungwoon doesn't stop squinting his eyes at daniel but when daniel's smile doesn't waver, he gives in and presses his face against daniel's chest. "okay, i trust you."

\---

it seems that daniel trusted sungwoon a little too much.

as soon as jisung leaves, two munchkins latch themselves on sungwoon's legs like baby koalas.

"sungwoonie hyung is mine!" jihoon yells at woojin, using his little hands to pry woojin's hands off of him.

"no, he's mine!" woojin reaches out a hand to grab onto jihoon's hair.

"money, you'll get money," sungwoon mutters under his breath like a mantra.

thinking that the kids probably need food to calm down, sungwoon decides to make some in the kitchen. however, as luck is never on his side, when he leaves the kitchen to set the table, a plushie is thrown at him. it hits him straight in the face and sungwoon thanks the high heavens that he did not drop the bowl of soup in his hand.

"sungwoonie hyung, are you tired?" woojin asks him, a huge smile on his face which covers almost half his face. sungwoon wants to reply "hell fucking yeah" because it feels as though he aged twenty years from babysitting but he does not want to get killed by jisung.

showing off his snaggletooth, woojin places two tiny hands on his cheeks and sungwoon feels something wet.

"woojin, did you wash your hands after painting?" the only response sungwoon gets from woojin is him pinching and stretching his cheeks as though his skin is made from playdough. clearly the answer is 'no'.

"wait, where's jihoon?" finally realizing that the other hyper child is missing.

woojin smiles and if this is sungwoon before, the smile would have looked innocent to him. however, sungwoon has spent more than 5 hours (which is absolutely enough for him) with them to know that it is anything but innocent.

woojin averts his gaze from sungwoon to something behind him and sungwoon is surprised that he didn't get whiplash from how fast he turned.

standing on a stool with the cookie jar in his hands, jihoon looks guilty as sungwoon catches him red-handed for doing something he is not supposed to do.

"shit, damn it!" sungwoon curses out loud and he immediately regrets it because woojin yells "you said a bad word! i'm telling jisungie hyung!"

\---

_im dying :( pls come by once youre done_

sungwoon rubs his temple as soon as he sends the text message to his boyfriend. currently, jihoon and woojin are sitting in front of the television, watching their favorite kids show 'pororo'. this is the quietest they have ever been since morning.

_im actually right outside. can u open the door pls? i dont wanna press the doorbell n disturb the kids_

"oh thank God!" sungwoon pulls daniel in and hugs him as soon as he opens the door for him. he didn't realize how much he had missed his boyfriend.

"whoa, hyung.... this place is a-"

"little messy?"

daniel lightly rubs his nape and gives his boyfriend a small smile, "a little messy is putting it lightly."

sungwoon is about to answer him when he hears little footsteps running towards them.

"niel hyung!" jihoon and woojin yell at the same time and sungwoon grimaces at that.

daniel opens his arms and both of them clamber onto him. seeing daniel placing soft kisses onto each of them, sungwoon's heart flutter and he wish that he was the one in daniel's arms instead.

his train of thoughts is broken when jihoon yells out, "niel hyung is mine!"

"no! you said sungwoonie hyung was yours! niel hyung is mine now!" woojin screams back and is about to reach out his hand to grab onto jihoon's hair _again_.

"here we go again..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> that ended pretty abruptly i'm sorry


End file.
